legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Baron Typhonus
Baron Typhonus was a minifigure who was searching for the Last Essence of Pure Imagination. During the course of his quest his patience slowly collapsed, causing him to become so insane that he inadvertently created the highly dreaded force known as the Maelstrom. Quest for Pure Imagination The Baron lived a long time ago, back when nothing could be created freely. To solve this problem, the Baron decided to start a quest for The Last Essence of Pure Imagination (also known as the "Imagination Nexus"), so the imaginative ideas could flow freely once again. He recorded his experiences into his diary, parts of which was broadcasted to other people, later to be discovered as part of the Great Minifig Mission. The Baron and his colleague, Dr. Overbuild, were being led by the space pirate, Hael Storm, to find the famous warrior knight, Duke Exeter. Duke Exeter apparently knew the location of an ancient structure on the planet known as Gallant 5. Upon finding clues about the mythical "First Builders", the motley group set out to scour the stars for the Pure Imagination. For months they searched, without a bit of luck in finding the Pure Imagination. Soon, they began to notice a change in the Baron, who seemed to be withdrawn from the others, spending most of his time recording events and other data in his diary. Baron Typhonus was losing his sanity. When the expedition group reached the planet Crux, they found what they were looking for - the Last Source of Pure Imagination, which gave free rein to the minifigures create what ever they wanted - and the entire group began imagining their favorite things. But the ambitious Baron had other plans. He stated in his diary that "the only way the Universe can truly flourish is if it is once again free of rules." The First Builders left behind a code of honor that stated how the Imagination should be used. This upset The Baron, who believed that Imagination should be without boundaries. To demonstrate the power of chaos, he imagined up a hideous spider. But creatures of chaos have no masters; the spider attacked Baron Typhonus and dragged him into the Pure Imagination, corrupting the Essence. The Last Essence of Pure Imagination mutated into the powerful, dark menace that seeks only to eradicate all of imagination – The Maelstrom. The Great Minifig Mission Much of this story was gathered from the Great Minifig Mission on the official LEGO Universe website. Baron was formally named "The Baron" in mission four. His last name was first revealed by translating the minifig writing on the radios at missions two and seven. The Baron appears to be a Minifig dressed in a tuxedo and a top hat. Judging from the audio recordings found within Missions 2 and 7, the Baron appears to have a British accent. Present-day Baron Typhonus Baron Typhonus, as researched at the Forbidden Valley Paradox Research Facility, is now a fully corrupted Maelstrom being. For more character info, see Maelstrom. ﻿ Trivia *The Baron is now known as The Darkitect, a name coined after he became wholly corrupted by the Maelstrom. *The Baron can be seen in his current state when watching a new cutscene released during the Mid-January Patch. It can be seen by completing a mission for Master Fong or viewed at Nexus Tower in the Shadow Orb. *Two eyes in the sky can be seen on the preview photo for Crux Prime. This probably indicates the Darkitect's presence. Category:Characters Category:Maelstrom